Chasing Phoebe
by phole4ever
Summary: I was watching a Movie Chasing Amy and I felt it needs a Phoebe and Cole spin on it. Cole meets the person that he thinks could be the love of his life but there is one problem there is somebody else? Please Read and Review
1. the Coffee shop

_**I don't any rights to Charmed, I just Love the show. I hope you like the story Please Read and Review**_

* * *

Phoebe entered a coffee shop running late for work, when a guy walked into her spilling coffee all over the front of her.

"Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay my shirt was just aching for a latte." Phoebe smiled and brushed off the accident.

"I will pay for the dry cleaning." He stated.

"No it will be fine."

"Then can I at least buy you another coffee." He smiled, he watched Phoebe turn down it again, but before she got to say anything," Please it will be my treat to San Fran's best advice columnist."

"Oh please you're making me blush." She smiled at the stranger. "So can I get the name of the generous man who is buying me coffee?"

"Cole Turner," He said putting out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Cole Turner," Phoebe shook his hand and took her cup of coffee. "Well I am now running even more late. It was nice meeting you and thanks for the coffee."

Cole was watching her walk out the door, and he couldn't ignore the chemistry that he felt with her. He followed her out the door. "Phoebe, can I take you out to dinner some time?"

"Well I really have a hectic schedule, but my girlfriend and I go to my sister's club P3 almost every night; you and your friends want to join us?" Phoebe answered.

"Yeah, that could be fun."

"Well," Phoebe took Cole's coffee cup and wrote down her number on it. "Give me a call sometime whenever you want to go" She gave the cup to him, put her sunglasses on and drove off.

* * *

Cole barged into Dex's room after a quick day in the office and a long conversation with Phoebe. He took the book out of Dex hands, and placed it on his desk, "We're going out tonight."

"Where and why?"

"P3, I ran into Phoebe Halliwell this morning."

"The Advice Columnist?" Dex questioned. Cole smirked and nodded. "You know that you don't stand a chance right?"

"That's bull we had a shared moment." Cole said bringing his fingers together.

"I bet you $100 that you two don't stand a chance." Dex wagered apparently knowing something about Phoebe that Cole isn't seeing.

"Alright you're on. We're leaving tonight at 10."

* * *

Cole and Dex walked into the club in their nice suits. They were walking down the steps and Cole was looking around at all the half-naked bodies, for Phoebe's. He eventually spotted her wearing a red dress fitting her body exactly, it was pushing her breasts up, and showing her curves. Her hair was in down in curls. Phoebe spotted him and walked up to him with a smile. She smelled amazing even though she was sweating.

"Hey, how are you doing? I like the suit that color suits very well." Phoebe pointed out.

"And you look incredibly sexy." Cole responded and touched Dex's shoulder. "This is my good friend Dex."

"It's nice to meet you. Well if you want we can get a table."

"Okay. Where's your friend?" Cole asked making sure Dex had someone to talk to.

"Oh she should be here any minute, I can't wait. She's been gone for two weeks in Paris."

"Is she cute?" Dex smiled.

"Every much so," Phoebe grinned ear to ear, and she stopped at the table where Piper and Leo were sitting, "Hey you two this is Cole the guy I ran into this morning and his friend Dex. This is Piper and Leo."

"It's nice to meet you." Leo said giving the guys a nice firm handshake.

Phoebe looked down at her phone, "Piper bathroom?"

"Sure."

Cole watched Phoebe walk away with her sister. "So Leo, how well do you know Phoebe?"

"Well considering the fact I'm her brother in-law and we live together I would have to say very well." Leo answered, "Why?"

"So does she have a boyfriend?" Cole asked, Dex sat back to listen to the response.

"No not exactly." Leo raised his eyebrow at a stranger asking 21 questions about his sister in-law.

"That's perfect." Cole smiled.

"You do know that Phoebe is…" Leo started but got interrupted by a girl. A very attractive girl; she had blond hair, blue eyes, and very strong facial and body features. She was wearing a skateboarder look; baggy but not too baggy khaki green cargo pants and cut off belly shirt. "Hey Leo," Leo stood up with a smile and hugged the girl.

"Micala how was Paris?"

"It was great, but you know models and designers." She smiled. "Where is she?

"She went into the bathroom to freshen up. Now these are her new friends Cole and Dex."

Micala smiled and shook their hand, "pleasure to meet you." She released Cole's grip and walked over to Phoebe who was walking towards the table. Cole observed how both of their faces lite up so much when Micala and Phoebe saw each other. They grabbed each other's hands.

"Welcome home," She smiled, and tucked the strand of hair out of Micala's face. Phoebe pulled Micala in to passionate welcome home kiss.

Dex tapped Cole's arm, "Now that's a shared moment." He said mocking what Cole did earlier that afternoon. "You should read the stuff that the paper puts in about our local celebrities."

Leo watched the conversation, "and that is my cue to leave."

* * *

Phoebe and Micala sat down next to the boys they chatted for about 30minutes.

"So, Phoebe how long have you Micala been together?" Dex asked.

Phoebe kissed Micala's hand that was in locked in Phoebe's hand. She looked into Micala's eyes, and then over to the boys," We've been together for two years in a month, two amazing years." Phoebe replied starring into Micala's eyes. That were acting like a magnet Phoebe reacted in giving her a small kiss.

"Wow, look at the time." Cole stood up seeing that kiss. "It's getting late I have to be in court early tomorrow."

"Ladies it was pleasure." Dex told them while Cole was already half way to the exit.

"It was really nice meeting you Dex." Phoebe greeted with a confused smile. She stood up putting her hand out "We better go too, I think it's going to be a long night." Micala took Phoebe's hand and they walked out with Dex.

* * *

_I know I'm made Phoebe gay again. I think is gonna be a good story. PLease REVIEW_


	2. Forever

Cole opened his office door Monday morning to Phoebe standing in the door. Cole was quite surprise with her standing at the door.

"Yeah I heard they have lawyers here. Well I have a case. There is a guy having a great day with this girl chatting and everything but then he bolts when he finds out that this girl…" Phoebe paused looked around and whispered, "is gay. Do you think she has a case?"

"What are you doing here?" He sighed and

Phoebe took Cole's hand, "Come on I wanna buy you lunch."

"Why do you want to eat lunch with me?" Cole asked.

"I want to talk."

"About what?" Cole question confused.

* * *

"You know Cole, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't have friends with guys." She started, while they were finishing on thier food

"I know, I'm sorry for acting the way I did on Thursday; it was by far immature."

"Thank you. I like you Cole. I think we can make really good friends." Phoebe said playing with her soda.

"Yeah, I can see that too." He started, "But why girls you certainly don't look like a typical lesbian."

"Okay if you want to judge people on looks, I could have assumed that you were gay when I first saw you. You were dress in the expensive suits, its looks as if it takes you about 30minutes on your hair." She lashed back. Cole smiled knowing that she was right about his grooming. "and why do you like girls?"

"It feels right."

"There you go." Phoebe answered his question.

"You're right, I am sorry, but I better get back to the office I have to be in court at 1." Cole stated looking down at his watch, and stood up with the check.

"Okay are we good?" she asked.

"Yea we are." Phoebe smiled and pulled him for a hug.

* * *

For about a month Phoebe and Cole were constantly together. Phoebe was walking downstairs in the manor, while Micala was coming home. Micala had a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"Hey," Phoebe greeted hoping off the second step up, and looked in Micala's hand. "What are those for?"

"They're for you just because." Micala said handing Phoebe the flowers sealing it with a kiss.

"They're beautiful." Phoebe smiled walking into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"So, I want you to look your best in about an hour, I have a dinner reservations for us." Micala told Phoebe, and loved wooing Phoebe.

"Tonight?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yea, is there a problem?"

"Well I kind of already made plans with Cole to watch a movie with him tonight." Phoebe admitted.

"Well can't you cancel?" Micala asked.

"I mean I can, but I don't really want to." Phoebe said walking back into living room.

"What are you doing?" Micala asked watching Phoebe grabbing her keys.

"What do you mean?"

"Your thing you're doing with Cole."

Phoebe smiled at Micala, and took her hand, "You know you're the only one for me, and to top it off he is a guy. But he is a really good friend."

"Right a friend that you hardly know, you're going to choose to see a movie; rather than going to a nice dinner with me?" Micala made the comment out loud.

"Right I made plans with him before I knew you want to do something." Phoebe defended. "What's so important that we can't do whatever you want to do on another night?"

"You're right go have fun." Micala walked upstairs.

"Thank you I will."

* * *

Phoebe woke up that Saturday morning; hanging in front of her paper was a piece of paper. It read: good morning sunshine, come down stairs to enjoy breakfast.

Phoebe quickly walked down stairs into the kitchen. She sat down at the table. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took the last blueberry muffin. She stopped eating when she couldn't chew a piece of the muffin. She spit out the tough part. A diamond ring laid in her hand.

"Oh My God," Phoebe said getting up and looked for Micala.

Once Phoebe got to her in their bathroom, Micala was brushing her teeth. Phoebe asked, "What's this?" Phoebe held the ring up.

"You're up." She smiled and spit out the toothpaste from her mouth. Micala took the ring out of Phoebe's hand and placed it on her finger instead. "This is a symbol of our love, and I want you to marry me."

Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the question. "Yes," Phoebe took Micala into a hug, leading into a kiss.

"Tonight we'll get everybody together, to tell them."

"Here?"

"Nope, let's celebrate at your favorite restaurant." Micala stated walking out of the bathroom. Phoebe's heart melted she couldn't think of better person to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

**_Hope you're enjoying it. I have a lot chapters coming up in a short time._**


	3. I'm in love with her

I apologize for the lang.

* * *

Cole walked into the livingroom dressed in a khakis and a polo. Dex looked up from his notebook.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Phoebe invited me to a dinner she has something she wants to tell me."

"And you're still on for tonight?" Dex reminded Cole.

"What's tonight?"

"We were going to out to celebrate the case win with the guys."

"Oh yeah, I'm still coming probably Phoebe too. If that's okay?"

"Um Its just a boys night out, oh wait she is basically a boy."

"What's that's suppose to mean." Cole started getting defensive.

"Well dyke, so she really isn't a girl now is she?"

"You really need to watch what you say, she is lesbian," Cole correct Dex.

"Are you hearing yourself? She's got you pussy-whipped and you don't even get the benefits for it." Dex started.

"You need to lay off of this." Cole commanded firmly walking towards the door.

Dex followed him and slammed the door before Cole could open it all the way, "What matters if I use whatever term I want in my house, and you used to use the same terms before you started hanging out with her. She is changing you, and I want to know what is about this girl."

"I'm in love with her, and I'm telling you. You need to drop this fight, because you won't be happy with the results." Cole stormed out of the door.

* * *

Cole arrived at the restaurant to meet Phoebe, her family, and friends. Phoebe stood up and welcomed Cole with a hug. "Wow, it's a big gathering." He said taking his seat.

"Yeah, well Micala and I have a big announcement to tell everyone." Phoebe smiled from ear to ear.

Micala stood up and made the announcement, "Everyone this morning Phoebe and I decided that we are going to get married."

"And we want everyone here part of the wedding." Phoebe stated.

Cole heart sank with the words that were spoken by the girls. Phoebe turned to Cole, "So I want you to be my best man while Piper is going to be my maid of honor. I need you guys to help me with every detail on my half. Are you okay?" She noticed he was looking a little pail.

"Yea," Cole snapped out of his daze, "I'm fine. Congratulations, I will do whatever I can to help."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks."

* * *

"She's getting married." Cole slammed the door in his house.

"What?" Dex asked pregaming with a beer.

"Phoebe and Micala are getting married." Cole stated while sitting down.

"We need to get you laid." he stated trying to be nice.

"I need to get drunk."

"Or both, the guys should be here any minute, so get changed."

* * *

Cole had the boys go out to P3, but his goal was to get drunk and laid. He mastered getting drunk. Two girls walked up to him sitting at a table.

"Why aren't you dancing?" They asked.

"Girls. I'm in love with someone won't return that love."he started to drunk ramble.

They looked at eachother with the aww look and sat down next to him. "Is she an ex?" One of the girls asked touch his inner thigh.

"No; she is worse, a lesbian and to top it off in a serious relationship with someone." Cole stated looking at both of them got pulled into a small kiss by the other girl, and went back talking to the other girl, "But I can't get over her. Have you ever found that one person from the first eye contact that you knew that they were the one?"

"No, I haven't but it sounds nice." She said touching his hair. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because that's an argument waiting to happen, and I don't want to chance not getting to see her again, for the satisfaction of my needs and wants. Plus her girlfriend I'm sorry fiancee can give her the world, she owns the paper she works at and maybe other businesses around the world, and I'm just a lawyer." Cole was feeling good spilling his guts out to someone.

"Well you'll never unless you try." She stated. "You seem really sweet better than any of guys I dated I'd be really happy to be in a relationship with you."

"Cole?" Phoebe walked up to him.

"Phoebe! Hey." Cole smiled.

"what are you doing? Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Yes I am very much so, and these girls are my friends."

"I'm Kimber, and the girl that is sucking his neck is Jill."

"Yep, we are all celebrating the big case that Dex won. Shouldn't you be at home doing your own celebrating."

"Its on our agenda, after we have a couple drinks here and such," Phoebe sat down.

"Us too." Cole said standing up with one girl on each hand. Having Phoebe watch him walk out of the club with both the girls.

* * *

Please review


	4. I love you?

Phoebe and Cole were at the cake testers place enjoying the samples and champagne; on a gloomy day.

"So are you bringing someone to the wedding?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"I really like this one it has that sweetness to it and moist." Cole answered.

"That didn't answer my question." Phoebe smiled. Cole looked at Phoebe as if she knew the answer. "We need to get you a girlfriend."

"There isn't anyone I'm interested in right now." Cole answered taking a big gulp of champagne.

"There has to be someone. What about that worker?" Phoebe pointed at a very pretty girl. Cole shook his head. Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "Then am I looking in the wrong section for you?"

"No I like women; you should really try this one." Cole said changing the subject.

"I know Micala and I should set you up and when she gets back we can go on double date."

"Phoebe can you please drop it? I will find the girl for me when she comes along." Cole snapped at her getting up and leaving the table. Phoebe followed Cole outside.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked stepping into the rain in front of him.

"I'm in love with you; I have been since our eyes made contact at the coffee shop."

"You're kidding me with this right now?" Phoebe asked in shock backing off from him.

"No, Phoebe I couldn't be any more serious. When I see you I have to constantly fight the fact that I want to hold you and kiss you. I see babies in the future with you. These things are stuff that I wouldn't even think of in my wildest dreams until I met you. I know this is probably going to kill our friendship but I can't hold it in anymore. BUT I'm pretty sure you feel something for me too." Cole stated touching her arms.

"I'm getting married," She said pulling away from his grasp.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Phoebe started walking away further into the rain. She began waving a taxi down. Cole followed her, "What are doing?"

"Cole get away from me."

"'That's it? You don't have anything to say about it?" He pleaded.

"What do you want me to say? Are you forgetting who I am?" Phoebe asked.

"People can change."

"People can change? There is no change for you, except for you feeling hunky-dory all the time " She asked, "BUT you're expecting for me to turn my whole world upside down, I'm Gay are forgetting that?"

"I know but you can adjust." Cole stated.

"Fuck you, it is not that simple," Phoebe yelled at him pushing him continued to walk away. She stopped and looked at him," and what were you thinking I would do with Micala? You want me to break off a wedding to an incredible woman, because you have a crush?"

"If this is a crush I don't think I would be able to handle the real thing." Cole starred into her eyes.

"Just go home Cole," Phoebe said continuing to walk away from him.

* * *

Cole got home to a knock on the door. He opened the door to a soaking wet Phoebe jumping into Cole's arms. She started a passionate kiss making sure knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked looking down at Phoebe who was almost in tears, after they made "love".

Phoebe sat up, "Honestly, I don't know what this is. I don't if I could it."

Cole didn't really know how to react to Phoebe's statement; he wrapped his arm around Phoebe, "Hey it's gonna be okay. I'm willing to give you the time you need." Phoebe tried to look into Cole's to see comfort, but her stomach turned into knots with the thought of Micala. She looked the other way. "Are you regretting what we did?"

"No," She looked back at him, "It's just stuff I have to sort out."

"Sort out?"

"I just cheated on my fiancé, and to top it all off I slept with the opposite sex." Phoebe informed him what they already knew getting dressed.

"Why you getting dressed?"

"Micala is excepting me home," Cole wasn't liking that he was having to watch his love leave to go to her love, "will you call me?"

Phoebe looked behind her to Cole, "I will, but Cole you might want to get me out your system, and place me in the friend zone. I really don't know where we stand." Phoebe finished leaving his room.

* * *

**_Please Review_**


	5. I don't know who I am

Micala woke up early that morning to Phoebe in their bathroom for a long period of time. She walked into the bathroom to see water running in the sink and Phoebe just threw up in the toilet. Micala grabbed a towel and held her hair.

"Are you okay?" Micala asked.

"I think so." Phoebe answered taking the towel out of Micala's hands. She had assistants getting up. They walked back to sit down on the bed. Phoebe was looking down for about a minute or two. Micala tucked Phoebe's hair behind her ear; to get Phoebe to look at her in the eyes. Micala saw fear and upset in Phoebe's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She re-asked knowing that Phoebe really wasn't okay.

"Honestly…" Phoebe started and grabbed Micala's hands. "I don't know."

"What's going on in your head, l maybe I could help?"

"I'm not sure what's going on in my head that's the thing." Phoebe knowing that she can't tell the two people in the world she feels most comfortable with anything about her situation. One she can't tell because she doesn't know that it happened and the other can't know how she is feeling with not upsetting his feelings even more.

"I know what it is." Micala smiled, wrapping her arms Phoebe, and laid them down. "You're having pre-wedding jitters."

"Maybe that's it." Phoebe answered trying to search for some kind of comfort.

* * *

Cole sat down at the kitchen's counter drinking a smoothie and coffee. Dex walked into the kitchen with an oh so quiet Cole. He leaned towards his friend, "You know, for me to watch Phoebe leave your room last night, I'm pretty sure you would be happier."

"I would but she left right after we had sex,"

"Wow, I didn't realize you were horrible in bed." Dex smiled trying to make his roommate smile.

"I just don't get what it is going on. She came to me after we argued. Why would she just leave like that? Why couldn't she talk to me?" Cole asking the questions in his head out loud; that he was asking all night.

"Dude you need to talk to her."

* * *

Cole walked into the paper and leaned on Phoebe's door frame. He was watching Phoebe work on the computer and then finally knocked on Phoebe's door frame on her office. She looked up from her computer. "Hi," She greeted.

Cole moved into her office closing the door. "Dear Phoebe, I really like a girl, I told her how I felt and she responded in a way that I thought was good. But she left as soon as we got done having sex; now she hasn't spoken to me in over a week. I want to know how to fix the situation. Sincerely, Confused."

Phoebe smiled with the way Cole wanted to start talking to her and was happy to see Cole, "Dear Confused, You shouldn't think that you're the only one confused in the situation..."

"Why can't you tell me what it is making you so confused?" Cole cut Phoebe off hovering on the desk.

Phoebe moved away from her desk heading towards the door, "Can we please not do this here?"

"Why, why are you avoiding me?" Cole placed his hands on her door.

"I'm not. I just can't deal with you." She openly said.

"What?" Cole asked in shock.

"I can't deal with anyone; you, Micala, and even myself. I haven't ate anything in days, I can't sleep. So forgive me if I haven't gotten back to you."

Cole took Phoebe into an embrace, and asked her while their eyes were locked, "What is making you so scared."

Phoebe opened her mouth with her eyes watery, "I can't." She replied breaking away from him. Micala open up the door to see Phoebe almost in tears and being quite close to Cole.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"Nothing, "Phoebe sniffled and walked out of her office avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Do you know what is going with her?" Micala asked Cole.

"No, I came here to see what has been going on. She has been ditching all of my phone calls."

"So it isn't just me?" Micala looked at Cole for re-insurance about her love.

"Yeah, it's not just you." He responded not being able to stand in the room Micala realizing what he is doing to a friend.

"Cole," Micala called out getting a response out of him to look towards her, "If you knew anything that could help her. Would you let me know so I can make her feel better?"

"Trust me, I would and I want to find it out to."

* * *

Cole walked into his office with Phoebe sitting in a chair. "Hi,"

"What are you doing here?"

Phoebe stood up and said, "You need to sit down." Cole sat down on his desk where they were on eye level.

"I don't know explain how confused I am. Well you know as well as I do that I started an affair."

"Yea, I know I get it. I felt a little crushed when I talked with Micala today knowing what we did." Cole tried to explain that he understands.

"Okay, thank you; but that it isn't the biggest thing I'm confused about... When I said being with you would turn my world upside down I wasn't kidding, and I didn't think it would hit me this hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Cole I have lived a big chunk of my life finally knowing who I am, then you come along, and I actually enjoyed being in your arms and this is scaring the shit out of me." Phoebe started and looked down.

"Why?" He asked happy that she is finally opening up to him.

"Because I don't know who I am right now!" She snapped at Cole with her hands and voice shaking.

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Cole started holding her hands, and pulling her into a hug, "It's going to be okay. I will be here with each headache."

The words that Cole was giving Phoebe were very comforting, but even with her coming out again; it doesn't help the fact she is engaged with a beautiful woman that she loves.

* * *

**_Please please review hope you're enjoying it_**


	6. I know what I need to do

You guys asked well here I gave you what you suggested... :-) Please review

* * *

Phoebe walked into the manor to see Piper baking. Piper turn towards Phoebe with a hot bakers pan, "Hey," She greeted.

"Hi," Phoebe depressingly sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's Cole." She responded figured she would tell her sister; sitting down on a stool and started to play with an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Did you two have a fight?" Piper teased.

"Uhh no, we slept together." She responded tossing the apple back and forth.

"You what? When?"

"About two weeks ago during the cake testing; We had champagne. Then he told me that he loves me and I was the only girl for her and stuff I don't know. I'm really confused."

"Well maybe it was the champagne talking, or did you mean for it to happen."

"I wouldn't do that to Micala, I love her." Phoebe telling Piper what she has been running through her mind since it happened.

"Well did you enjoy him?"

"He was different, intense, and I don't know what I'm doing." She remembered the night.

"Well you do know when you talk about him your face lights up." Piper observed her little sister.

"No, I don't." Phoebe denied.

"And you have changed since he came into your life, when you're around him you have a different light about you. You seem younger in a way, Smile a lot more." Piper started.

"I smile with Micala. I love her death I'm about to marry her." Phoebe informed, "Cole is a really good friend that I happened to sleep with after a cake testing for my wedding. Yeah"

Piper watched her little sister fight the battle, she took Phoebe's hand, and told," no matter the choice we'll support you. Is all that is going on?" Piper asking her know Phoebe's face.

"Well uh… my period is late." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"Did you two…"

"Yea of course,"

"Well you've been under a lot of stress with the wedding and your accident that you did, and if you are really worried about it take a test or go to the doctors."

* * *

About a month or so past the wedding creeping closer and closer, Phoebe kept Cole a distance trying not to perform the same act as before, til she could make a decision. Phoebe got home she walked into the living room sitting down reading a piece of paper.

"Hey I just founded the most amazing," Micala looked up at Phoebe away from the paper, "What's wrong?" Micala stood up handed Phoebe the paper and walked away from her to the kitchen. Phoebe looked down at the paper from their doctor telling her blood test results.

Phoebe waked into the kitchen where Micala was drinking a vodka diet. "Mic I can explain."

"Really? I would love to hear you explain this, but I don't need you. I know who it belongs to I'm not stupid." Micala snapped, "when?"

"During the cake testing" Phoebe opened to Micala," there was a couple glasses of champagne words past I guess it just happened."

"Just happened? How many other times…" Micala asked couldn't finish the question.

"Just once and I rushed home after it happened."

"Okay I get it happened in the heat of the moment. Last time when I got worried about this friendship I let it slide, but after this I have to put it these terms. You need to pick him or me." Micala said hating feel like the bad girl.

"You can't do that?"

"I hate to put that on you, but if you hang out with him during business trips like that one how do you think I'll cope? So either pick our wedding and life together we can have with the baby too or him."

Phoebe looked in Micala's eyes understanding completely what Micala mean and knowing where she needs to be, "Okay." Phoebe pulled her into a kiss of forgiveness.

* * *

Phoebe was greeted by Cole at his house. Phoebe was welcomed in she was bracing herself.

"You look amazing today, you have a glow going on about you." Cole complimented Phoebe.

"Thank you," Phoebe smiled. "Cole…. I'm going to marry Micala."

"What?" He turned around.

Phoebe looked at Cole square in the eyes, "I'm going to marry Micala."

"Oh." Cole said in disappointment hoping she was going to choose him. "Okay am I still you're best man." He smiled.

"No, Cole this hard for me to tell you this, but I don't want to ever see you again,"

"What why?"

"Because I don't trust myself around you; I can't try and build a family with Micala when I come around you; we have an awkward tension."

"I don't believe you at all. Are you afraid the awkward tension? Or are you afraid if I touch you the right way you'll get goose bumps, or if I take you into an embrace that your body will move like magnet closer to mine." Cole repeated everything he pointed out to Phoebe leading her into a passionate kiss that felt so right.

Phoebe pushed him away from her, while walking away, "God don't you get it. We're done. I love you to pieces, but I love Micala more. I can't do it."

"I know you felt something that night, and this is the easier road." Cole told her watching the back of Phoebe leave.

She got into her car taking a deep breath upset that she didn't get to tell him about the baby. She just giving up one of her best friends she started to cry.

* * *

_**Please Please Review**_


	7. The best choice

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Six months later Phoebe was at a convenient store getting a blue flavored slushy. As she was going to check out the slushy hit someone's shirt. Phoebe quickly grabbed her napkins, "Oh my God I'm sorry."

"It's okay Phoebe."

Phoebe looked up to Cole," Hey!" She smiled really glad to see his face again. She gave him a hug.

"You know we really need to stop meeting like this we are going to run out of clothes." Cole joked; he checked out Phoebe, "You look amazing and pregnant."

"I am, I needed that slushy daily craving."

"Is that…"

Cole couldn't even finish his question and Phoebe answered, "Yes." With that answered Cole's heart sank and huffed and walked right out the store. Phoebe followed him trying to figure out what to say. "Hey are you okay?"

"Why are you talking to me I thought you didn't want to see me again?" Cole snapped.

"I've missed you. Do you wanna talk about what I just told you?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about this?" Cole questioned.

"Well before I could tell you Micala found out and then we talked." Phoebe started.

"Was that before that day?" Cole questioned, while Phoebe nodded.

"She told me to choose, so chose her because I couldn't lose her, but since that happened I miss my best friend." Phoebe confessed.

"Phoebe I've moved on I've closed your chapter in my life." Cole shot at her not wanting to be around her any more to bring those feelings back.

"Okay then," Phoebe said walking away, she stopped and turned around, "I am about to go a doctor's appointment if you want to go and see the baby."

Cole took a second to before answered he wanted to go and see his child probably for the only time but then doesn't want to see Phoebe any more than what he has to. "Yeah, I'd love to go."

She smiled, "Okay follow me." Phoebe got in her car as Cole did the same with his car. They drove to the doctor's office; they were talking in the waiting like if nothing happened between them. They both missed each other, but Cole didn't want to admit to it out loud.

The doctor came into the room to examining Phoebe. "Okay you two, where is Micala?"

"Oh she is in Paris and I can't travel soooo I brought who help make this possible with me." Phoebe smiled looking up at Cole.

"Okay ready?" the doctor asked.

Phoebe took Cole's hand seeing his worries on his face. "We're ready."

Phoebe and Cole were watching the ultrasound screen, "there is the heartbeat that was fast." The Doctor observed.

"Wow that's her?" Cole asked with his heart melting feelings rising to the surface.

* * *

They went back to his place to have Chinese food and catch even more than what they intended on. Cole got to his baby kick. Phoebe was getting ready to leave. Cole walked her to the door. "We need to do this again I've missed us too." Cole finally admitted.

"We really do," Phoebe and Cole's eyes locked, "oh before I go." Phoebe handed the picture of the baby from the ultrasound to Cole to keep.

"I really appreciate this," Cole smile, pulling Phoebe in for a hug. Phoebe reacted with her body and heart verse her mind; she softly kissed his cheek. Cole pulled away from her looked into her eyes knowing this got them in trouble in the first place. He pulled her back into an embrace for a romantic kiss. Cole took off Phoebe's jacket off with her purse, picked her up and walked them into his room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cole asked in between kisses letting her down closing his bedroom.

"Uh huh." She moaned walking backwards to his bed.

"But what about…."

Phoebe grunted not wanting the voice in the back of her head being Cole. She pinned him down on the bed, "hush, we both want this."

* * *

Phoebe was laying in Cole's arms after they made love, Cole took Phoebe breath away during the whole act. They both knew what they were doing was wrong but it was right. Cole was playing with Phoebe's hair; while Phoebe was listening to Cole's heart beat and stroking her fingers up and down his chest.

"What are we doing?" Phoebe asked out loud.

"We're acting with our hearts not our head." Cole commented.

"What are you gonna tell Kimber?" Phoebe straight out asked.

"Nothing until I know what happens with you and Micala."

Phoebe sat up, and looked at Cole, "I don't want to lose you again. I just got you back and I've been a lot happier today than what I have been in a while."

Cole smiled, sat up while moved his hand up her back and around her shoulder. He took his free hand and grabbed her hand. She looked in his eyes for answers. "Hey I think this can work if you actually leave Micala like you didn't."

"I know."

"Why didn't you choose me," He questioned.

"I don't know I guess I was just scared, but was the right choice." She stated watching his head sink down. She caressed his hair and made him look at her, "but she wasn't the best choice." They smiled at each other moving in for another kiss.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed I think it's done maybe can use one more chapter what do you think?... Please Review**


End file.
